


The Creation of the Isle.

by minaahye



Series: Behind the mask [1]
Category: Alice In Wonderland - Lewis Carroll, Descendants (Disney Movies), Disney - All Media Types, The Isle of the Lost Series - Melissa de la Cruz
Genre: F/M, Prequel, behind the mask series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:40:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29240760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minaahye/pseuds/minaahye
Summary: So, this is a little prequel to Behind the mask.In this prequel, we focus on Elizabeth (the Queen of Hearts) and the courtly life as they decide the fate of villains. Elizabeth is a stubborn Queen who's luck never seems to run out but when King Beast creates the Isle, Elizabeth needs to pull some dirty tricks. Thank gods that she didn't agree to make Wonderland Auradonian property.
Relationships: Adam/Belle (Disney), Aladdin/Jasmine (Disney), Anna/Kristoff (Disney), Aurora/Phillip (Disney), Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider/Rapunzel, Prince Charming/Cinderella (Disney)
Series: Behind the mask [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2147109





	The Creation of the Isle.

**Author's Note:**

> This is going up now because a, i'm rewriting behind the mask (editing it and such) and b, i want to change the order of events in teh story so family day becomes family week and since Quin (the Queen of hearts daughter) is allowed onto the campus, she is prepared to navigate her mother's old allies and enemies. It is also a story i would like to write so that when some decision's are made by the parent's it can be explained, namely that Aurora would like to meet Mal and is the only Auradonian parent to want to do so. So yeah.
> 
> also, during the scene where aurora, phillip, jasmine, aladdin, rapunzel and eugne are having a discussion in beast and belles castle, they talk about gastons death and how the probability of him surving was 0. i dont think its graphic, but it might make you feel uncomfortable if you dont like talks of impaling, stabbing and falling to death. so just skip that part if you could.

Elizabeth could hear the rain pound on the roof of her castle, it was a warning. A sign for her. She felt it deep in her gut that this meeting with the council wouldn’t go well, and the rain made it more clear to her. She knew that after Auradon was formed and she refused to join them, that everything would be awful for her. She had received threats from the Duke of Wesselton and Auroria. Being the Queen she was, she ignored them as best she could. But the threats weighed on her shoulders.

Would they start a war with her? Would King Beast agree?

It was so complex for her, not as complex as court life in general. She was used to the vipers, but it was a hard decision. If her hand was forced, why would it be forced? She knew that King Beast and his wife were displeased when she refused their offer, but Elizabeth couldn’t put her finger on why. She assumed it would be revealed today, in exactly three hours and twelve minutes.

But for now, she had to watch as Wonderland was covered in rain and wait for any news from her assistant of any complaints.

Gaining the trust of Wonderlandians was hard at first, but Elizabeth was persistent. And whilst Alice and the others may not truly forgive her for what she did (she wouldn’t forgive herself if she was them), they all agreed to respect her as Queen and they could have a pleasant conversation when it was needed. This made Wonderland run smoother than ever, not even her parents could run it this smoothly. It was an accomplishment, one that was always discredited because of Elizabeth’s past. She just prayed that over time, she would be recognised for the accomplishment.

Sadly, time just wasn’t on Elizabeth’s side from that day onwards.

___

Belle looked over at the united kingdoms, it was easier than she thought. She new that the Rose’s and the Charming’s would agree instantly, all their kingdoms were in France after all and if they didn’t it could be seen as war. Civil or general. Agrabah and Corona were quick to join seeing that the Rose’s agreed, and whilst they were rulers of their own places. Queen Leah of Auroria still outranked them and would try to thwart them at every step had they not agreed.

Being related to Queen Rapunzel, Arendelle joined forces bregudginly. It wasn’t a true ally ship though, Queen Elsa refused to give in to Adam’s will and his wishes and argued that her citizens would always be Arendellian and not Auradonian. Adam tried his best to make her relent, but she was stubborn enough that it didn’t work and Adam took what he was given. Since he knew that Arendelle’s, Corona’s and Agrabah’s support needed to be secured to do what he would do.

Atlantica, Olympus, China, Motunui, the white’s, Avalor, Scotland, Maldonia, Sherwood and others all agreed. The only ones who didn’t were Neverland (because they never really had a government) and Wonderland. It was expected of Elizabeth, she never liked being tied to rules that she had never set. She would obey her own rules, but that was because she set those rules and didn’t think of them as unreasonable. But, following the rules of Adam and Belle would never happen.

Adam thought it was because she was plotting to be evil again, although, Alice had tried to reassure him multiple times it wasn’t and that she was reaching out to them and was the best ruler Wonderland could and would ever have. Adam wasn’t fully sold on that idea. He didn’t believe in change and was simple minded (as Elsa would say) and strongly thought you are either good or bad. No matter what Elizabeth would do, she would always be evil in Adam’s eyes.

Maybe it was Elizabeth that forced Adam to go to extreme lengths. She was a Queen who was stubborn and never faltered, that was shown as Adam threatened to heavily tax her. He didn’t know why, all he knew was that Elizabeth smirked at him as she sat there victoriously after successfully baiting Adam into slipping up in his plan. It wasn’t all the way, but that slip up let the King know that the Queen thought something was up.

Belle agreed with Adam on the fact that if they riled Elizabeth up enough, and did something rash. Something that was against her wishes, that she would have no problem declaring war on all of Auradon and revoke her statement of belief in him. Unlike Adam, Belle wouldn’t be surprised if she revoked that randomly at any point in time. The statement was forced, even in the meeting. It was as if she was being forced to say it. She didn’t know why, but she did know that she didn’t agree with the statement. It was clear to anyone who watched the Queen carefully as she was always planning, like it was a game of chess or even a card game.

“Belle, dear,” Adam spoke softly, looking up from his paper work. He could see the gears turning in his wife’s head. She couldn’t stop thinking.

Hesitantly, Belle turned around to see her husband looking up from his paperwork spralled out on his desk. Her nerves were calmed but they were still there, but she couldn’t confess her fear about starting the Isle in general to her husband. He was adamant, and when Adam wanted something he got it. The only person to ever refuse him and not bend, was Elizabeth. And once the Isle was created, she would be out of their way. Their only threat would be eliminated, but, was it a good idea? Belle couldn’t help but worry.

“Belle,” Adam called out again. His wife’s eyes met his, and she stared into the blue eyes. That were lit with determination. “Don’t worry,” he tried to reassure, “nothing will go wrong. We will be free and evil will be eradicated. Not even Elizabeth will be able to stand up against us, hence why we needed the council. Majority votes wins.” Belle looked away and out to the sea.

“But it’s so cruel and heinous,” she mumbled. “I- I mean, we could be throwing King and Queen White on the Isle, or King and Queen Fitzherbert or even Sultan Aladdin. You technically, but we are just throwing Queen Elizabeth on the Isle. Alone. Its betrayal. Its… cruel.” Adam scoffed.

“That’s none of our concern, they were all the good people in their stories and Elizabeth was and is a villain.”

“I doubt that. She’s making changes in Wonderland. Great ones. Ones that make her a stronger country than all of Auradon put together-“

“Hence, my need for eliminating the threat. Don’t worry Belle, nothing will happen. I won’t let anything happen,” he stated simply. His tone held a hint of finality and Belle gave in. She knew it was no use arguing with Adam when he was like this.

Belle sighed before looking at the sea that would soon hold all villain’s (and, although she didn’t know at the time, innocent(ish) children). It made her feel sick, all of it. Court life in general, but she gave up. If Adam thought it was right, it most probably was. Afterall, she wasn’t a royal who was born to rule. She was a royal who married into royalty, she had no clue on how to run a monarchy properly.

Scrunching up her blue dress, Belle turned away and decided on getting ready. She must look good, look like a Queen. Be seen and heard, but she just wanted to not be seen or heard. She felt like she was carrying the weight of the world on her shoulders and she would just collapse from the pain, but she couldn’t. This was the heroic decision after all.

\---

Elizabeth entered the council room as quietly and sneakily as she could, she opted out of the herald announcing her. She didn’t like the attention on her because it was for the worst reason. The only royal she would allow near her with a six-foot pole would be Queen Elsa, maybe _maybe_ Queen Ella and Princess Aurora at a push. But other than that, the rest were to stay away from her. She hated them all.

Those three royals had tried to get to know her after the incidents in Wonderland, and helped her on the right path. It was still a dark-grey tinged path, it wasn’t the lighter grey paths like her fellow royals. But it wasn’t a path that was a super dark-grey anymore so Elizabeth was grateful for them.

The ice queen noticed Elizabeth tucked away in a corner as she tried to weave through to her seat, she wasn’t adorned in beautiful jewellery like the other royals. Nor a beautiful dress, it was a rather plain dress. Dark-red with lace at the top and forming the arms. Her crown laid tucked away in a purse she was holding with her signature black and gold accent’s.

Elsa shook her head softly, it was like Elizabeth was the youngest of all the rulers. She wasn’t, but she was the only one considered a villain. Not even King Beast (who had more of a reason to be considered a reason, and that would only grow after this meeting), was considered a villain in the slightest. But Elizabeth, someone who was trying to redeem herself was.

It upset Elsa and Anna deeply, hence Elsa’s reluctance to ally herself with King Beast. She knew that if Wonderland ever needed any help, she would leap to help them. Regardless of how Auradon and King Beast would react, she would help Wonderland. Unless, Wonderland was wrong in a situation. But she wouldn’t join, she would act a mediator or just ignore it and hope that the war wouldn’t creep up on her borders.

She knew that Elizabeth would avoid her as much as she could if she did ever take the necessary action to declare war on King Adam and specific Auradon county’s but King Adam and the others were snakes. They wouldn’t care as long as the looked good and heroic. That’s all that mattered to them. Looks. Not what was ‘right’ and ‘wrong’.

It annoyed Elsa and accidentally, she began to lose her collected Queen look and began to make her chair become ice. She didn’t even realise until Princess Aurora tapped her shoulder and pointed to the chair.

“Oh, oh, oh,” she exclaimed. “I’m sorry about that your highness,” she apologised looking at Aurora sincerely. “But thank you for letting me know about that. I doubt that King Beast and Queen Belle would be pleased if one of their chairs turned into ice because I was annoyed.” She laughed bitterly at the end and looked over to Elizabeth who was sat across from her. Aurora followed her gaze.

“Queen Elsa, I doubt that King Beast would start something with Wonderland and with Queen Elizabeth,” she muttered quietly. But it wasn’t quiet enough as Elizabeth raised her brows and scoffed slightly. Her usual red hair was dyed and loose in black curls down her back. It added to the charm she was tryingto convey.

“He already has. I wouldn’t put it past him to try again here, where I am surrounded by more enemies than allies. He cannot bend me to his will on his own, but with a council vote he could. So, whatever he wants with me, needs manpower,” Elizabeth explained frostily. Her face was blank and she looked like she was staring at nothing, but Queen Elsa and the others knew that was her thinking face. She was planning something.

Elsa frowned, “That would be smart. But what would it and could it be?”

“I’m in the dark as much as you are Elsa, but whatever it is, I and other Wonderlandians ‘need’ to be Auradon citizens,” Elizabeth answered carefully. “He wasn’t pleased when I denied his offer, and didn’t want to negotiate with him. But, with the council, he can get what he wants out of me because I will not risk a war. Not now.” ss

Princess Aurora frowned at the words being exchanged, her mother would consider this her conspiring to treason. But a war was a war, and all deaths in war were expected. Even if Elizabeth targeted the monarchs, it was all the game in war. Remove the monarchy and attack the land when there was no government. With the Rulers of Auradon having no blood heir and not stating which kingdom would get the crown if their demise ever came, Auradon was at a serious risk.

Wonderland not so much, they still had Queen Miranna. But, according to Elizabeth, she was too nice and would give into Adam’s demands. Something Elizabeth wanted to avoid, this meant Aurora could guess that if Elizabeth were to declare a war it would be because she had an heir and they were already trained to rule not how Elizabeth wanted or like her, but close enough.

This made the blood rush to Aurora’s ears, and her hands started to shake slightly. So, looking away from the two Queen’s, she looked at the elegant room. Staring at wood panneled walls with gold and blue accents, as well as the rose bouquets laid around on pedestals. In the centre of the room was the table were she was stood at, each chair at the council meeting had been marked with a specific logo. For Aurora, her’s was the smaller female rose chair next to her mother’s.

In order, from the bottom end of the table, it was Zeus and Hera (all couples were next to each other), with Mulan and Shang facing them, Ariel and Eric were next to the first couple and had Tiana and Naveen facing them. Next to Tiana and Naveen were Rapunzel and Eugene, facing them was Moana on her own. Next to the tribe leader, was Merida with the Duke of Wesselton facing her. One of Han’s brother’s was next to Merida facing Peter Pan (for now, he was neverlands representative leader), with the Radcliffe’s next to him. And towards the top of the table, there was the Rose’s, the White’s, the Charming’s, the Sultan and Sultana of Agrabah, Queen Elsa and Queen Elizabeth. With the heads being the Beast family.

The room was pretty cosy for a council room, she had seen what Maleficent’s looked like and her own and decided that this was the best of the three. It had a beautiful roaring fireplace and plush carpet, the chairs were also comfy and it looked homely to a degree. On the walls, there were painting’s of all monarchs and their families. Although, Aurora suspected, that they would have to be updated one day. Not today, not anytime soon, but one day they would all have little heirs.

Hell, Ariel even had a little heir swimming around freely. This to Aurora proved that there would have to be updates.

Sighing softly, Aurora looked back to the two lonely Queens and spotted them playing a game of card’s. “Oh, you never change Elizabeth,” a bright voice chimed in. The two Queen’s looked up and smiled at Queen Ella.

“What can I say Ella? Card games help me to think and if the feeling in my gut and the rain in Wonderland are all signs, I’ll need to be prepared to weave my way through this council meeting and use my wits,” she stated. Ella frowned slightly but it was soon replaced with a warm Ella smile.

The Queen went and hugged Aurora before bending down to hug Elsa, she wouldn’t hug Elizabeth. The Queen hadn’t made the first move and Ella was hesitant around her.

“I didn’t hear the herald announce you Ella,” Elsa teased as she threw the nine of hearts onto the pile.

“Oh, well, I’m not really used to all of that fanciness and I didn’t want to cause a big fuss. Besides, if I had been announced, everyone would’ve spotted Queen Elizabeth and you, I didn’t want that,” she explained as she located her seat. She was facing Queen Leah and next to Queen Elsa.

“I would’ve lost it,” Elizabeth mumbled as she thought long and hard about what move to do next.

“And my mother would’ve started on you,” Aurora added as she slipped into the princess seat reserved for her. She was more to the back, but close enough that if she or Phillip wanted to add their opinion’s it would make sense. Although, that didn’t guarantee that they were listened to half of the time. Most of the time, Ella or Elizabeth would bring up what they wanted to say.

“And I don’t want that, not right now at least,” Elizabeth chuckled as Elsa threw down the card Elizabeth needed. Smirking slightly, she exchanged the cards and dropped her hand on the table. “That was fun Elsa. We should do it again, it definitely gave my brain a work out.”

“How do you never lose?!” Elsa exclaimed as she handed Elizabeth her cards. Elsa turned to Ella shocked as Elizabeth used her card magic to shuffle the cards and slip them into her purse, grasping her crown. It was almost time for the entrance of the Auradon rulers.

“Because she is the Queen of Hearts?” Ella tried to answer, but it came off as a question.

“That’s part of the answer, but practice and knowing what your partner has or assuming what they have is also key,” Elizabeth answered. “Hence, why I am so good at finding loop holes and getting what I want somehow. You just need to guess and predict your opponents next move and if you’re lucky in this court life, you will end up correct.”

“So, when I become Queen-“

“When your mother dies because she will never give up that crown,” Elsa interrupted. Aurora giggled slightly before stopping and looking the image of a perfect princess.

“Well… yes, when that happens,” Aurora stumbled, “All I need to do is play an intense game of cards and I should be able to survive with all these snakes…?”

“Yes.”

“That sound’s so… _weird_ ,” Aurora mumbled looking down at her pink and blue gown. Playing with the rough fabric.

“Trust me princess, it works,” Elizabeth beamed reassuringly before slipping her mask on.

They waited about five minutes before the herald announced the King and Queen of Auradon. By then Elizabeth was jittery and just wanted everything to be over. She looked around the room quickly and realised that she was definitely underdressed, perfect. She didn’t like to flaunt her wealth and hated ballgowns. With this meeting, she knew that Adam would do below the belt tactics and she had to be prepared.

As her mother said when her and Mirana were princesses in training, “A lady, a Queen and a Princess must always be prepared. If you aren’t, your image will be poorly reflected on. Your image is all that matters, not whether you a kind, humble and patient. If you bend to the will of others, you can and will make your country hate you. But if you don’t bend to the will of others when there is a huge threat looming over them, that is your fault.”

“But that is courtly life my dears, you try to please them all but you can’t. So, you must do what is best for your country. Even if others disagree.”

Elizabeth had remembered that speech each day she dragged herself out of bed, everything in her life was to gain status. Even her husband, she didn’t love him and him her. They were together because it was a good political match, that’s all. They never saw each other, and he didn’t get involved in Wonderland politics. Some Queen’s, namely Leah, made jibes at her because of that but she ignored them and kept her head high. Any emotional reaction from her would discredit her view points and future ones.

Elizabeth snapped out of it to see the newly weds stood at the head of the table next to her, their eyes wary. Looking carefully, Elizabeth could read some pity in Belle’s eyes, especially if they fell onto her.

 _‘So, I’m screwed. Absolutely, screwed.’_ Elizabeth screamed internally, and for the first time the Queen felt unprepared and like she was a young, reckless princess and Queen. Her palms started to clam up, her eyes wanted to dart around and she wanted to shake. But she couldn’t, she wouldn’t allow herself to. She was adamant that no one saw how riled up she was, she needed to be strong.

“Good morning,” Adam began stiffly, adding a charming smile that Cogsworth taught him that would make all the ladies see his charm. Not his malice he was hiding.

“Good morning your Majesty,” they all chorused. Even Elizabeth, although that was because Elsa had kicked her leg under the table and the two royals were intent on watching her.

“Well, let’s commence this council meeting as the United States of Auradon… with our _ally_ Wonderland,” he began, his tone becoming annoyed at the fact that Wonderland wasn’t Auradon property. Elizabeth smirked inside knowing she was riling him up by just her presence.

“I don’t see why Wonderland has to be here,” Leah sniffed. “Wonderland isn’t in Auradon-“

“Nor is Neverland,” Elizabeth reminded as Peter Pan nodded at her.

“That is true Queen Leah,” Pan agreed smiling tentatively to the black haired queen, but Elizabeth was not looking at the table. She was looking at Leah and the Auradon rulers.

“I still don’t see why a _villain_ should be here,” Leah continued.

“I’m trying to and am changing _your majesty_ ,” Elizabeth stated, venom slipping out her voice at the your majesty part. Her first mistake.

“Your majesties,” Adam jumped up, gaining the attention on himself. “Let’s leave this verbal spar behind us. And to answer your question Leah, Wonderland is here because I want to discuss a way for us to punish villain’s and those alike.”

Everyone gasped, save Elizabeth. She had expected something like that.

“ _What!”_ Queen Ella hissed out, her eyes lit in anger. Something no one expected from the former scullery maid.

“You heard me Queen Ella.”

“Are you sick in the head!?” Snow white cried out. David, her husband, was having a hard time grasping the queen’s arms as she leapt out of her seat.

“No, how dare you accuse me of something like that Queen Snow,” Adam practically snarled.

“It’s not an accusation if its true,” Elizabeth piped up. “Afterall, you did want Wonderland to join forces with Auradon completely. I’m assuming its because whatever you have planned would involve me and you and I both know I won’t go or do whatever it is unless rehabilitation is available for the three villain’s left alive.” Her eyes glared at Adam slightly.

“Why should we waste government funds on _you_?” Leah hissed.

“Because, if you rehabilitate us, it will look better on you all. And what is the point of punishing three villain’s, the others are all dead and if you were to bring them back to life you would be dabbling in dark magic and look like sadistic people. Not good for reputation, where as rehabilitating the few villain’s left out would be good. And if it doesn’t work, say on Queen Ella’s step mother and Drizella, you could always arrest them,” Elizabeth explained. Queen Ella and her husband nodded along. So did the Sultan Aladdin and Sultana Jasmine as did the rulers of Corona.

“That is a good idea your majesty,” King Charming spoke up, “I speak for both my wife and I but Anastasia Tremaine has been an absolute delight to us after she married the baker and former lady Tremaine wasn’t in her ear making her do anything. Besides, we have seen how Queen Elizabeth has grown, Alice and the others don’t harbour bad feelings to her. So rehabilitation would be the best.”

“They _ruined_ our lives,” Leah spat. Damn the good and graceful Queen look. “I couldn’t raise my _daughter_ because of people like that-“

“Techincally,” Eugene spoke up. “You could’ve raised her as the curse was meant to take place the night of her sixteenth birthday, and that day was the day you should’ve moved her to the cottage, but you got it all backwards. So, you could’ve raised your daughter. I’m not defending Maleficient, she was wrong for that, but you complain about how you ‘never raised your daughter because of the curse’ when you could’ve the entire time.” Leah looked at Eugene angrily, her nostrils flared.

“Eugene, I don’t think that was the right thing to say,” Rapunzel muttered as she gestured to Leah whose face was turning red by the second.

“HOW DARE YOU TALK ABOUT ME LIKE THAT!” The Queen screeched, “YOU ARE NOT OF NOBLE BIRTH AND HAVE NO RIGHT TO TALK ABOUT A WEALTHY AND PRESTIGIOUS FAMILY LIKE SUCH!”

Elizabeth looked up at Leah and rolled her eyes slightly. She would remember this event though, because she needed to know if they would all keep similar reactions to if she lost her head or if heroes got a free pass.

“Mother,” Aurora hissed pulling her mother down from her standing up position, “That is not proper. Apologise to King Eugene since he was only saying the truth.” Leah grumbled at her daughter’s words but said nothing and made no notion that she wanted to say anything.

“Anyway, I would like to get the draft done before we end up in another verbal spar,” Adam interrupted as he threw down a map on the table and people along the sides handed out papers. Elizabeth took her’s with a firm grip and studied the map on the table. There were names of dead villain’s on there, which confused her.

“Your Majesty,” she spoke up, “Why are there names of _dead_ villain’s on the map? They’re dead.”

“Well, it’s right to punish you all and so we would use magic-“

“Dark magic,” Elsa corrected as she sat up straighter. She would always defend Elizabeth and Anastasia, for Ella’s sake.

“Magic,” Adam insisted. “To bring them back and make them suffer on the Isle.”

“You are tempting with fate,” Blue fairy spoke up from one of the other seats. “You have to accept that they’re all dead. Playing with fate could upset the balance of the universe.” Fairy Godmother nodded along with her and so did Elizabeth.

“You’re sadistic,” the Queen of Wonderland stated. A tone of finality was clear in her voice. “How Auradon agreed to let you rule is beyond me, especially if you believe in tempting fate. This also brings me onto what in the world are the qualifications of the Isle because most royal’s in this room would fall into that category if you take away their status of royalty. Including yourself.”

Elsa and the other royal’s all bit their tongue, they knew that Elizabeth often got into spats with Adam. It was common knowledge, their thought processes where so different but so similar.

“Oh, you have to be not good-“

“So, rule breaking? Past of thieving? A past of stabbing people and murdering your respective villain? Kidnapping a man and then exchanging for the daughter and keeping her hostage? Wouldn’t that all guarantee a place on the Isle? They certainly aren’t good things,” Elizabeth started, questioning Adam intently. “Nor would cutting off Maleficent’s wings to pretend she was dead and climb to power to blame the whole situation that occurred on her not being invited to a measly christening. We could also add that causing an eternal winter, I’m sorry Queen Elsa for this, could put you on the Isle.”

“Well, they won’t go onto the Isle. Only you will.”

“Over my dead body Adam,” Elizabeth remarked. “You will have to drag me out of Wonderland personally, which is an act of war. I doubt that Auradon would hold up in a war being only new.” Elizabeth smirked as Adam squirmed.

“I also doubt that you’ll give a damn about any of us and give us an awful life. Which will and can turn the people of the Isle against you and Belle and build a resentment for you all. And if I do go to the Isle of free will, I will make sure I have my own rules and build them all from scratch. And mark my words, whoever I allow to take my place after me will be from the Isle and will make this court life hell for your heinous crimes. Your dabbles in dark magic, your sadisticness, your lack of care, you snakiness, your hatred for me,” Elizabeth vowed. Her tone was calm but there was a dangerous hint to her tone.

“So you are going to the Isle?” Ariel asked, only for verification.

“Depends. I might or I might not, depends on life I guess. But what I am saying is that you cannot force me to go Isle, it will be of my free will and my choice. Same for my husband.”

“You are very unbareable Queen Elizabeth,” Leah stated glaring the young Queen down.

“Why thank you Queen Leah,” she began in a faux sweet tone, “It is my entire goal in life to be unbareable and treated as a criminal on my own when other’s in this very room, such as your husband, deserve to be treated as criminal’s. But I guess my blood isn’t as pure as your’s even though your husband again, lied his way to the top.”

“Defending that witch and you-“

“She wasn’t defending anyone Queen Leah,” Blue fairy interjected. “She is stating the truth.”

“Thank you Blue Fairy,” Elizabeth smiled slightly. “I don’t agree with Maleficent at all. But don’t act all high and mighty your majesty when your husband is a fraud.” Aurora squirmed around uncomfortably, forcing Phillip to wrap his arm around his wife’s shoulders and tuck her into him. Elizabeth spotted this out of the corner of her eye, and whilst she didn’t respect Leah or her husband, she liked the young princess and was not arguing with her husband. “But, that conversation is for another a day when it doesn’t make Princess Aurora uncomfortable,” she sighed.

Leah sniffed again raising her head higher. Oh how Elizabeth wanted to slap her, but she couldn’t.

“Well, that was a _pleasant_ conversation, thank you Elizabeth,” Adam said sarcastically.

He was annoyed, his lips pursed together. And all Elizabeth could do was smirk like the Cheshire Cat, she knew Adam thought she was unable to do anything. That she had no clue he would suggest something against her, but she knew and she was prepared. She was also preparing Wonderland and what laws she could add. That was because she knew that if she didn’t agree Adam would declare a war on Wonderland and take it over when she left for the Isle. She knew her hand would be forced, there was no point in denying it as it would only give her false hope. That was the trump card Adam was holding, he wouldn’t reveal. Not yet but if Elizabeth prodded at the beast long enough, she would see it and she would be able to fully prepare herself and Wonderland.

She could also gain a few allies, looking at the table most people seemed disgusted in what Adam said. She couldn’t count on them though, since Adam could and most definitely would raise taxes on those who opposed him. The only ones safe would be Neverland, the moors (under Aurora’s rule) and Arendelle. So she only had three votes (four including herself), the act would pass. She knew it and it made her blood boil.

And her hatred for Adam grew in size, she knew that Elsa’s would too. But both Queen’s couldn’t lose their composure’s so sat that and waited, listening to Adam’s discussion of the prison with Leah gleaming and agreeing and making it worse at each turn.

\---

The council session was close to ending, and Elizabeth had held back all frustrations and would wait for the verdict. She knew it already though, everyone did as they never met her eyes. She knew that they were agreeing and she couldn’t blame them, Adam was cruel and horrible. He would tax those countries to get what he wanted. No doubt, no hesitation. All Elizabeth knew was that she would have to stand up for them all, especially the barrier.

Whilst she agreed with the logic, she didn’t want to cut them off from all their magic. The horrified looks on the faces of the fae’s in the room and Aurora’s were enough to let her know that doing that would be horrific and cruel. She agreed some villian’s needed to be punished, but not like this. Esepcially, not if they were smart enough to have a one night stand, get pregnant (like she would except with her husband because she did have a reputation to uphold) and have children to do their deeds and what they wanted. That would be awful for any magical children she supposed.

Looking at the table as she dug her nail’s into her palms, her anger rising slightly and frustration before she looked to Adam and waited for him to speak.

How she wanted to scream abuse to him and call him every name under the sun, but she couldn’t. She needed her composure intact to at least get allies on her case, they may vote against her but she could use them to make the Isle bareable to a point.

“So, your majesty,” Zeus spoke up at the end. “This meeting looks close to over and any longer in this room we may no longer have a Queen Rose of Auroria, so I assume we should vote and remove some of the tension in this room.” Adam nodded, not liking being told what to do by someone. But Zeus was a God, the King of the Gods. He outranked him so Adam gave in.

“All those for the Isle to be created,” he spoke loudly as the shuffling of Jewellery and gowns, and hands went up. Elizabeth couldn’t count them, but she saw only a few hands down. So, she knew that they had the majority. As expected.

Adam surveyed the room and jumped around gleefully -inside-, how he had bested Elizabeth finally. But looking at the older Queen’s face, he knew he hadn’t. She had expected it, everything he said she expected it. So, she looked to him and smirked calmly, like she wasn’t hurting inside. As if she didn’t want to kill him and tear him apart limb by limb.

Adam looked away before looking to the tables, “All those against the creation of the Isle,” he said and a few hands were raised. They were, Aurora and Phillip (representing the Moors and as future heirs of the Auroria), Elizabeth, Elsa, Snow white and her husband, Cinderella and her husband and Peter Pan and Eugene, Jasmine, Rapunzel and Aladdin.

It wasn’t a lot, but it was more than Elizabeth expected. It also meant she could have more allies. She didn’t have friends, the only person she considered a friend in the court was Elsa. But she had allies and soft spots for some people, and they were now extended to those who had voted against the creation of the Isle.

Elizabeth didn’t hear whatever Adam was going on about, it faded away as she planned what she could do to make sure Wonderland, herself and her future heir were safe on that prison. All she knew was that she needed to meet with the other royals, preferably on her own grounds but she would go to theirs if they desperately wanted to. Elizabeth also knew that she needed to look more queenly, she wasn’t trying to fit in and hide away anymore. They had all made their thoughts on her clear. She was just a villain to them, she knew that they thought of her like that and she was going to let them stare and gossip. Let them talk because she would win this ‘war’. Adam and the others can win this battle, but Elizabeth would win in the long run. She just had to plan it slowly and carefully and start it as soon as Adam let her leave.

\---

Elsa entered Arendelle anger, her heels could be heard on the walls and the chill in the air had grown. She was enraged. Adam had been so _awful_ and she was appalled and the Isle, just even the idea of it was sickening but the fact he let it pass and most probably threatened other royals for it to pass made Elsa feel sick.

She had always hated court life, that fact would never change. But now, after everything she had just witnessed, she hated it more. She wanted to cast an eternal winter on Auradon, especially Beast’s castle and Auroria but she couldn’t. Elsa would have to sit and watch as injustice was served, maybe she could help out around Wonderland. Not today though, Elizabeth would be under lot’s of stress. Maybe in a few day’s she could visit and offer to help out, Anna could run Arendelle for the day. She was sure of that.

“Elsa, oh Elsa,” Anna exclaimed as she stumbled down the stairs. Her blue-green eyes open wide and her ginger hair flowing behind her. Kristoff and Olaf were also coming but they weren’t as quick Anna who leapt to her sister’s side. “We felt the cold in the air and we wanted to know if you’re okay and what happened in the meeting.” She rushed, her cheeks a slight rosy tint.

Elsa huffed, before trying to reign in her anger and frustration at the court. “Well, we are never joining forces with Auradon as long as King Beast is reigning. That is a promise,” She started angrily. Her tone harsh, her facial features morphed into one of disgust.

“Why’s that?” Kristoff asked leaning away from the banister.

“Because he thinks that dabbling into dark magic to revive the killed villains and throwing them onto an island that is just a glorified prison is okay and completely ignored Elizabeth’s input on rehabilitation,” Elsa snapped. Her hands became colder and she felt like she could freeze this room into all ice.

She hadn’t lost control in years, last time it was because of fear this time anger. Anna backed off her eyes horrified, “what?” she breathed out. It was barely heard.

“You heard me. He is so incredulous, Gods I hate him,” Elsa complained as her temper began to calm down. “I need some time, I need to get the kingdom in order, I need a distraction. Don’t wait for me to have dinner, just, yeah.” She rambled before looking away from her brother-in-law and her sister.

Anna pouted slightly but walked over to Kristoff who wrapped his arms around her. “This is so so cruel,” she cried. “He is awful. We are never giving into them, I won’t let that happen. He will not push us around as rag dolls. I swear.”

“I know Anna, and I know Elsa won’t allow that. Especially since he is taking away Elizabeth, someone who could be the poster child of change,” Kristoff explained trying to calm his wife down. “Elsa will try to make things better, I’m sure.”

“Yeah,” Anna mumbled softly, as she lessened her grip on Kristoff. “It’s all so barbaric though.”

“I know Anna, I know.”

\---

Ella looked at the country passing by as tears where in her eyes. They started to fall slowly and carefully, a Queen should never cry. She remembered her mother-in-law’s words, but Ella couldn’t stop it. She needed to cry, she needed to let it all out. She was about to lose her step-sister, she was about to lose a friend too. All because Adam couldn’t understand in change. It was sick, so sick. She wanted to throw up, she wanted to scream, cry and throw a fit. She wanted Anastasia to stay, she wanted Elizabeth to rule Wonderland like she was meant to. But, she couldn’t. The decision was made and she had to live with it.

Why did Kit agree to join King Beast? She would’ve been able to put up a fight, a stronger protest. Let her voice be heard but she didn’t want to risk more taxes on her subjects, she was already risking high taxes on them because both her and Kit disagreed with the notion, had she been louder she would be condemning her subjects to suffer.

Biting her lip and scrunching up her gown, Ella bit back her rage and frustration. Of them all, Elizabeth would be hurting the most. Elizabeth needed allies and potential friends as of this moment, not a weak and egotistical friend. She just needed to survive this heart break and be there whenever and wherever Elizabeth needed her.

Maybe she could get in contact with Rapunzel, Snow (although she prefers the name Mary), Aurora, Jasmine and Elsa. They could all do something to help Elizabeth in this moment as she was bound to bury herself in her books to create laws and loopholes. She was also bound to argue with Adam over the Isle because throwing Elizabeth on the Isle could be a declaration of war. So, Elizabeth and any Wonderlandian’s would need rules and exceptions. Something that Elizabeth would start to research from that night onward.

\---

Aurora sighed as she sat near Rapunzel, Eugene, Phillip, Jasmine and Aladdin. The three couples had decided to stay over before travelling home and were over in the west wing of the castle in an uncomfortable silence. After the meeting, Aurora felt a chill go up her spin. The castle that once had seemed so friendly and loving like the couple owning it, felt cold and like a cage. The fireplace couldn’t warm her up as she sat there fighting tears but she was unsuccessful and the tears escaped like a broken dam.

“Briar,” Phillip whispered as he slipped off the arm chair he was on and sat next to his sobbing wife. “Briar, what’s wrong?”

“Everything. Everything is wrong, the Isle, the dark magic, the torture,” she sobbed. “And we can’t stop it. King Beast has power over us all minus Wonderland and Arendelle but Wonderland’s always been a bigger threat and now that threat will be eliminated at the cost of so many lives. It’s a prison. It’s hell on Earth and I have to sit back and watch as my mother agrees because of how evil she is.”

“Shhh, shh, Briar, my sweet sweet Briar,” Phillip mumbled holding her tight as she scrunched up her elegant ball gown. The flowers crushing with her strength. “You did nothing wrong. You tried your best, we tired our best. All of us in this room, and it isn’t your fault that King Beast is… like that. We just need to stay strong and try our best to help around with the Isle and the conditions of it. If we don’t then we have failed those souls.”

Aurora looked up at Phillip as the tears rolled. “How do you know-“

“To say the right things? Practise and as much as I hate Maleficent, I just know that it wouldn’t be right for the fae to finally have some peace to comeback thanks to your mother’s doing.” Rapunzel nodded from the couch.

“I don’t mean to interrupt,” the Queen spoke softly giving one of her signature heart warming smiles. “But I agree with Prince Phillip Princess Aurora, we failed the Isle and its future inhabitants in this circumstance, but, surely, we can rewrite the wrongs committed today if we try hard and don’t give up. I mean, look at Elizabeth, she found out she would be banished there on her own even though most of us should be on there and she was still so strong and smart. She didn’t give in to Adam’s demands and neither can we.” Jasmine nodded along.

“That’s right,” Jasmine agreed. “If we can unite together, then we can try to help those people. I hate Jafar, but going from my father’s Vizir to a genie is punishment enough. He shouldn’t be hurt even more because Adam want’s revenge.”

“Isn’t his villain dead anyway?” Eugene asked.

“I think so,” Aladdin replied carefully. “But I’m not sure. At least not fully, all I know is that Gaston got stabbed and fell off a roof-“

“So, he is most definitely dead,” Aurora clarified. The others all turned to look at her. “I mean, depending on what side Gaston was stabbed and where the hilt of the knife was, the chances of him surviving are none. Because if he fell into the ground where the hilt was pointing into the ground, that would impale him and even if he fell with the hilt pointing up, Beast’s old castle had lots of impaleable objects and the connection to the floor as well as the wound would cause him to crack open his head.”

“Prince Phillip,” Aladdin started slowly, “I don’t mean to sound rude but how does your wife know that?”

“Well, I cannot answer that. Briar, how do you know that?” Phillip responded turning to look at his wife.

“I lived in the woods for years, I needed to be prepared in case someone found me and wanted to… do something to me. Aunt Fauna insisted on it,” Aurora began to explain. “Also, logic. There is no way Gaston would survive that fall unless he was drunk, even then, he was stabbed so that would cause a jolt in his body and potentially make the knife go deeper.”

“Would you like to learn how to defend yourself with a frying pan Princess-“

“Just Aurora will be perfect Queen Rapunzel,” Aurora insisted hastily. Her tears drying up. “But yes, that sound’s like a lot of fun.”

“Great, you should visit us in Corona if you’re free someday. I know we can have a blast and get up to fun things,” Rapunzel beamed. She turned to Jasmine, “You’re invited too. And I might invite Queen Ella, Queen Elizabeth, Queen Elsa and Queen Mary if they would like to come.”

“Although,” Eugene spoke up, “I doubt that Elizabeth would come. She’d be too busy trying to create laws for the Isle and making sure she can rule Wonderland so Adam doesn’t try anything.”

“Yeah,” Jasmine agreed dejectedly. “But it would be a nice idea though.”

“Maybe we could go to Wonderland and help her,” Aurora thought. “She might need it and she could still do her Queenly duties and make sure Wonderland is secure whilst having a weight lifted off her shoulders.” The two Queen’s paused before they looked to Aurora.

“But would she have us though is the real question,” Rapunzel reminded. “She would have you, Ella and Elsa but Jasmine, Mary and I are all question marks.”

“Elizabeth may hate people, but she isn’t dumb. She knows that political and for the Isle’s well being, being tentative allies with you all is helpful to her and what she needs to accomplish. So, she would allow you all there and that way she can get to know you three,” Aurora explained.

“Then I’m in!” Rapunzel exclaimed before looking to her husband. “Eugene-“

“Yes blondie, I’ll be fine and so will Corona. Elizabeth needs all the support she can get, especially, since she knows that the court is out to get her. Any allies or friends she might make would be perfect for her.”

“See Briar, there’s no need to worry. We’ll make it okay, we’ll try to help out. I promise you that,” Phillip reassured kissing his wife’s forehead. As they all sat in comfortable silence, laughing, joking and making small talk. All was good. All was peaceful in that moment and in that moment, all was right.

\---

Elizabeth sighed as she slipped into her desk chair, her schedule was full for the next day but staying up a few hours to intently read and examine the paperwork given by King Beast. She needed to enact laws and fast, she knew Beast would like to throw her on there quickly and she needed to have an heir at least and that conversation would be very awkward. But it had to be done, for Wonderland. Not for lust, not for gain but for her kingdom. Surely, he would understand that. Surely he would.

Unless he didn’t and nine months later Elizabeth was still without an heir and the security she had created had collapsed.

She wouldn’t let that happen she couldn’t, so getting to work and a new fire lit in her heart. Elizabeth started to read, note, draft, delete, make, send off until the dawn of the next day. Adam was not taking her down, she would be humiliated if that happened. It could never happen and would never happen. Elizabeth vowed herself to that, like how she swore to protect the country.

This made sure that nine months later, on October 13th, a beautiful baby girl was born on the Isle. The first VK there, and she would be called Quin. Her god parents were Aurora and Elsa, had they been able to visit the girl. She was all of Elizabeth’s planning in the flesh and was the start of the catalyst. The start of the ‘war’. But that wasn't all, the royals that had agreed with Elizabeth were still advocating for the Isle for twenty-two years, until a sixteen-year-old boy made the decision of a lifetime.

**Author's Note:**

> also, quin was loved by Elizabeth as a daughter not just as a plan. Elizabeth was and is proud of her daughter for being her daughter and just amazing.


End file.
